callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun
A Machine Gun is a fully-automatic mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire ammunition cartridges in quick succession from an ammunition belt or large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Overview A machine gunner's job is to provide covering fire for other troops to move up. This is better for belt-fed machine guns like the RPD and M60E4 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, some machine guns have low ammo capacity, and are sometimes treated like an assault rifle like the BAR from Call of Duty: World at War, and the HK21 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Most machine guns have a high rate of fire, high damage, and high ammo capacity. However, the user sacrifices fast movement speed and in some cases, high accuracy. Hip-firing is at best, a panic option, as most LMGs have larger crosshairs than an assault rifle and a submachine gun due to their weight. Machine guns also have the advantage of shooting through obstacles, something the assault rifles and SMGs can't match. Overall, the machine gun has been defined in various Call of Duty games, for example, Call of Duty 4 had primarily belt-fed machine guns, and in Call of Duty Black Ops, the only belt-fed machine gun is the M60, others, like the Stoner 63 and HK21, have a magazine size of 30 rounds, which depletes quickly and results in a low ammo capacity. List of Machine Guns in WWII Call of Duty titles :Note: for the class of lighter automatic weapons (such as Bren and FG42) in the WWII titles, see Support. In United Offensive and World at War (Nintendo DS), the portable machine guns can only be fired when deployed on an appropriate surface (this also applies to the Browning M1919 found in the campaign of Modern Warfare: Mobilized). In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and Call of Duty 3, they can be freely hip-fired, but can only be aimed down the sights when the bipod is deployed. In World at War and World at War: Final Fronts they can be aimed and fired anywhere, with the bipod being an optional attachment for them in World at War. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Browning M1919 menu icon UO.png|Browning M1919A6 (Call of Duty: UO Only) MG34 menu icon UO.png|MG34 (Call of Duty: UO Only) DP-28 menu icon UO.png|DP28 (Call of Duty: UO Only) MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 (mounted only) Call of Duty: Finest Hour MG42 Side FH.png|MG42 Browning M1919 3 quarter view FH.png|Browning M1919A6 Call of Duty 2 MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 (mounted only) Browning M1919 mounted CoD2.png|Browning M1919 (mounted only) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Browning M1919A6 *MG34 *MG42 (mounted only) Call of Duty 3 *Browning M1919A6 *MG34 *MG42 (mounted only) Call of Duty: World at War Type 99 menu icon WaW.png|Type 99 BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP28 MG42 menu icon WaW.png|MG42 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 Browning M1919 menu icon WaW.png|Browning M1919 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) M1919 third person WaW.png|Browning M1919 (campaign only) MG-42 DS.jpg|MG42 (mounted; campaign only) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Type 99 model WaW.png|Type 99 BAR 3rd person WaWFF.png|BAR Codwawff MG42.png|MG42 (mounted only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The info here only applies to the deployable M1919. For the class of light machine guns available in the game, see the other section below. M1919 MW Mobilized.jpg|Browning M1919 (campaign only) Post-WWII Call of Duty titles In the modern-era Call of Duty titles and in Call of Duty: WWII, most machine guns are now under the category of Light Machine Guns. However, some heavier weapons are actually portable machine guns, while not being classed with the LMGs: they include the Death Machine (Black Ops series), the Minigun (Black Ops II, Online and Ghosts), the Scythe (Black Ops III) and the Equalizer (Infinite Warfare). Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare however, some machine guns are included in the Heavy Weapons class, while heavier ones are obtainable via scorestreaks. Pytaek menu icon AW.png|Pytaek XMG menu icon AW.png|XMG Ameli menu icon AW.png|Ameli Ohm menu icon AW.png|Ohm (Ascendance DLC) Ripped MG Turret AW.png|Ripped MG Turret XS1 Goliath AW.png|GAU-3/A (only on ASTs) Zombies Machine guns prove to be great and efficient weapons in the Zombies game mode, only bested by the Wonder Weapons. Most machine guns feature high ammo capacities, high rate of fire, high damage and large magazines. However, this is offset by their long reload times and sluggish handling and performance, making Speed Cola and Stamin-Up essential. Their characteristics suit defensive and low mobility playstyles, as machine guns can gun down large groups of zombies quickly and perform at their peak when stationary, however, they lack speedy handling thus making them a poor choice for players who want to move swiftly around areas. Because of their high value, machine guns are fairly rare in the Mystery Box. Category:Weapon Types